


Not That Much

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy helps Cass unwind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Much

Green eyes met brown over the candles. The owner of those green orbs poured more wine for them both, a smile touching his lips at her faint protest.

"Relax. You deserve a night of no worries, and the wine…we both know it helps."

"Lose control…" she murmured.

"Not that much, little Cass," he promised. "Just enough to let you enjoy our night."

She nodded, hands coming across the table to take his. "Don't need that." Her eyes were warm and trusting, a far cry from when Rose had abducted her and brought her home to Dick.

"Maybe I do," he mused, the smile growing sensuous as is green eyes flecked with gold.


End file.
